greatgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Archive Of Quotes
Gohan 15th sep 2010 "YOU ANIMAL!" Gohan as he's fighting Frieza Vegeta - Dragon Ball Z/GT Series July 3th 2010 "Amazing. How do you do it Kakarot? You've always been like this, ever since the day I first met you, always ready to meet the next challenge, even if it's bigger than you are. It was the same on Namek. You'd improved so much that it made Recoome like he were standing still. Your power had increase so dramatically since our battle on Earth that I thought you have done it. I thought... that you have become a Super-Saiyan. It tore me apart. How could a low-class soldier accomplish so easily what I... I had struggle my whole life to achive? After 3 millennia, it is finally happened; A new Super-Saiyin has emerged, and somehow, I have become this popish witness. Then at last it happened. I too transformed. After living every moment of every day for the single purpose of surpassing you, I finally became a Super-Saiyin myself. The prince had reclaimed his throne and fulfilled his destiny. But no matter how strong I became, your power still exceeded mine. At first I thought it was your loved ones, then it was your instinct to protect them that spired you on, and pushed you beyond your limits. But then I found myself with a family of my own, and my power... didn't increase at all. I used to fight for the shear of pleasure, for the thrill of the hunt, all I had the strength unmetered, I spared no one. And yet you showed mercy to every one, even your fiercest enemies, even me... Yet you never thought to kill, more for revenge. Only to test your limits, and to push us beyond them, to become the strongest you could possibly be. How can a Saiyin fight like that, and at the same time be so gentle that he wouldn't hurt a fly? It makes me angry just thinking about it. But perhaps it is my anger that has made me blind to the truth for so long. I see it now. this day has made it all too clear. Your better than me, Kakarot. You are the Best..." '' '(Vegeta, as he watches Goku/Kakarot battle Kid Buu Duringthe Kid Buu Saga in Dragon Ball Z )' July10th 2010 ''"IT'S OVER 9000!!!!" (Vegeta's reply to Nappa after he asks for Goku's Power Level, while Vegeta destroys his Scouter during the Vegeta Saga in Dragon Ball Z) Perfect Cell - Dragon Ball Z/GT Series July 24th 2010 "I can understand why you wouldn't like fighting what I can't understand is that you wouldn't want to kill'' M''e". (Perfect Cell's response after Gohan tells him that he doesn't want to kill him once he refuses to fight in Dragon Ball Z during the Cell Games Saga) Frieza - Dragon Ball Z/GT Series July 31st 2010 "Hey, you gettin' tired up there yet big fella"? (Frieza's sarcastic comment to Krillin as he merclessly tortures him on his horn during the Frieza Saga Dragon Ball Z) September 1st 2010 " I am mighty, and you are not." (Frieza to himself after Goku spares his life, and moments before Frieza betrays him during the Frieza Saga in Dragon Ball Z) ''Albert Wesker - Resident Evil/Biohazard Series'' Augest 7th 2010 "Sure I'm not human anymore but just look at the power Ive gained"! (Albert Wesker to Chris Redfield as he beats him in Resident Evil: Code Veronica''' X''') ''Bill - Left 4 Dead series'' Augest 25th 2010 "Goddam Smoker! You're goanna have to use that tounge of yours to pull my foot out of your ass!! (Bill to a Smoker in Left 4 Dead)